This Fate
by SasUKE00006
Summary: Leigh's thoughts before, during, and after Episode 6. Written in Leigh's POV. My Candy x Leigh. Rated T because of slight language.


**Title: This fate**

**Pairing (s): My Candy x Leigh , everyone else's candies with thier respective guys.**

**Summary: Leigh's thoughts before, during, and after Episode 6.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Leigh, or any of the other guys. They belong to MCL.**

**Author's notes: This is written from Leigh's POV. Not much is given about his personality, so hopefully I get his character right. (Seeing as I haven't played Episode 6 yet, however I do love spoilers, hint lol.) For now, I'm going off what his zodiac sign is. (Sagattarius)**

**Other notes: This is un-beta'd like a mother fucker, so spelling and grammar mistakes will be seen. Also, I honestly don't feel like using my real name or my username, so just refer to my candy as the Brunette. Also, my candy choses to be the 'bad girl' and break the couple up.**

**Final notes: None.**

**...**

"Welcome to the Clothing store." I said calmly as a girl with long, brown hair walked in. She looked towards me and jumped back a bit, as if she hadn't noticed me. "H-hello." Was all she could get out. I figured from the way she was dressed, she was a new student to one of the high schools near my store. As she decided to wander off in the store, a few girls came in, buying some of the more expensive articles of clothing. During the entire time, I kept an eye on the brunette as she had an outfit picked out, but looked slightly dissapointed when she picked up the shirt that went with it.

When the other customers left, I wanted to walk towards her and ask her if she needed some help, however I had other matters to attend to, as a certain someone had walked in. "Leigh? You there?" Rosalya called out.

I smiled as she quickly spotted me and walked towards me, her beautiful white hair flowing behind her. "How are you doing Rosalya?" I asked as she hugged me affectionately. "Fine, I had a free period, so I decided to come and visit you for a bit."

I couldn't help but smile at that statement. Rosalya was so dedicated, so dear to me. I could not ask for a better girlfriend, a truely remarkable woman.

Thirty minutes passed and Rosalya had left as quickly as she had gone and I had gone back to dealing with the store. I looked around for the brunette girl, but she seemed to have dissappeared, the outfit she picked out left out in the open and off the hanger it was on.

This was not the last I seen of the brunette, she came into my shop at least three or four times a week, all at around the same time Rosalya had her free period. Her brown eyes scanned the store as she waited for more customers to appear before looking at outfits as such.

One day, I decided to question her after she had been doing this for two weeks straight.

"Excuse me, but is there something I can help you with?" I asked politely. She jumped slightly and let out a small gasp, not expecting me to be behind her while she was looking at a pair of Blue Pumps. She let out a small sigh before sitting down on a stool used by customers to try on shoes. "No. I'm fine." She said. I raised an eyebrow, not buying the excuse. "The tone of your voice says otherwise." I watched as her brown eyes glanced at me, a little annoyance seen within them. "..." She sighed again. "I started to come here more often to hide." "Hide? Hide from what?" I asked confused. "A bully and her friends. They pick on me and a friend of mine for no apparent reason. I've taken to hiding here for a while so I can have some peace from Amber."

"I see." I felt quite sorry for her and patted the brunette on the back in a comforting manner. Little did I know, this simple act of kindness would soon backfire when a certain someone had spyed on our conversation.

**...**

It had been a month since I had seen the brunette in my shop. Had she finally decided to stop hiding and face her bully? Apparently that was the case, seeing as my younger brother, Lysander, had told me about said brunette conducting an "investigation" about a ghost when she and another girl got in trouble for grafitting said bully's locker.

I sat near the counter, my head in my hand as I half listened to my brother's story, my mind unable to focus.

It had been two days since me and Rosalya had our first major arguement. At first it was somewhat calm, but the tnesion was there, then it turned intense. First she said I was distant with her, which was out of the question. She then accused me of not being faitherful and flirting with other girls. The argument's full flare took off after that.

After Lysander had finished telling me what had happened, he had left the store to go on a date with one of the girls from Sweet Amoris High. "She's amazing. Even Castiel's friends with her, and you know how he is." Lysander said. I merely smiled and offered my best wishes, but in my mind, I was a little envious of him. What was even more odd, is that my mind seemed to drift off again, this time, towards that brunette that always used to hide in my shop.

**...**

A few days later, I found myself wandering around the familiar halls of Sweet Amoris High, hoping I could find Rosalya and straighten this whole mess out. However, seeing as I didn't currently attend this school, I could go no further than the main hall and the courtyard.

However it seemed like luck was on my side as a familiar face appeared.

"Hey, is that you, Leigh?" I looked over my shoulder to see a brunette running towards me, a smile on her face. I smirked slightly, it was the same brunette that always hid in my shop. So she went to Sweet Amoris High and not the other high school in the area? Maybe she knew where Rosalya was?

I explained my situation and asked her if she knew Rosalya. She merely nodded and said she'd find her for me. "I'll be waiting in the courtyard." I said, waving as she walked off.

I've always loved Sweet Amoris High's courtyard, especially when I was still in school. It was large and had many places to just sit and people watch. While I was waiting for the brunette to appear, I sat on one of the benches and watched and student hurried to thier classes. I seen a girl with Lysander's friend Castiel, both seemed to be quite happy.

"Rosalya says that you have to show her you care about her." I jumped slightly and looked over to see the brunette was standing next to the bench I was stitting on. "Eh? My bad, I didn't mean to scare you!" She apologized. "It's nothing, I was lost in thought. However let's get back to the matter at hand." I frowned slightly while sighing. "I'm not very good at that kind of stuff, but I really do like Rosalya. Do you have any ideas on how I can prove I care for her?" She shook her head. "Sorry I don't, but if I think of something, I'll let you know." She smiled and waved goodbye as she took walked off towards the main halls of the school.

In all honesty, I was sad to see her leave. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something about her made me feel happy. She was kind, a bit on the shy side, which was cute, she was generous, independant. She had a stubborn side to her, but that made her all the better. She was opposite of Rosalya.

It was quite a while before the brunette appeared again, this time she had a cresfallen look apon her face. "Sorry Leigh, I really honestly, couldn't think of anything. All girls are different, and I just don't know Rosalya well enough to know what she'd like as proof you love her. I asked many students around the school, and they couldn't give me any ideas either." She lowered her head in disapointment.

I sighed, but gave a sad smile. "It's alright. You did your best, and I'm truely grateful for your help."

**...**

After I had left the school, my mind was in a slump, which I didn't like at all. I had went back to the shop and attended to business as usual. I felt as if my life wouldn't be the same without Rosalya.

A couple days later, a familiar visitor entered the store.

"Hm? Oh, hey there." I said in a somewhat gloomy manner as I perked my head up to stare at the brunette. "I was just about to close the store up for the night, is there anything I can help you with?" She shook her head and smiled slightly. "Nah, I wanted to see how you were doing. You looked so sad when you left the school, and I felt so bad that I couldn't help you." Her hazel eyes became half-lidded at that statement and a sad smile graced her face. "I'm really sorry Leigh, I should've tried harder to -!" She didn't get a chance to finish that statement.

I don't know what compelled my body to move, but I pulled her into a comforting hug. "It's fine. There's no need to apologize. As I said before, I truely am grateful for all that you did." When i let go of her, I smiled slightly as her face had turned a light pink. The girl, she was so worried about how I felt and my well being, she was so kind...

Was it my fate to break up with Rosalya to be with this girl? Only time would tell, and during that time, I'd be spending every oppertunity I had with this beautiful brunette girl.

**...**

**Phew! Done. Not bad for something done in a day. lol.**


End file.
